Quand la panthère rêve de croquer la fraise
by Tsukii-Chii
Summary: Quand Ichigo raconte son "coup du destin" qui lui fit rencontré un certain fugitif aux cheveux bleu et par quel moyen il va ce faire littéralement hypnotiser par celui-ci ! "Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, roux et accessoirement hétéro enfin c'est ce que je pensais..." POV Ichigo


**Couple :** Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Genre :** Romance/Aventure

**Rating :** K pour l'instant.

**Note :** C'est la 1ère fanfiction que j'écris donc je compte sur vous pour me donner des avis sur ce que vous en pensé ! ^^ Ah ! Et puis je signale que les personnages sont de Tite Kubo-sama, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (et j'ai envi de dire TEMPS MIEUX car sa aurait tourné en orgie... -_-) donc je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, seul l'histoire vient de mon petit cerveau de déluré ! 8D

Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas de la page ! =)

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, 16 ans, roux et accessoirement hétéro enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

J'habite la petite ville de Karakura avec mes deux sœurs et ma vie changea du tout au tout se jour de 10 Novembre. Comme depuis les quelques derniers jours il pleuvait, c'était un de ces jours où l'on ce réveille et que l'on sais qu'il va être exécrable...

Après que mon réveil ai sonné comme tous les matins, mon abrutit de père trouve le besoin de me sauté dessus pied en avant que j'esquive sans trop de difficulté puis comme tous les matins je prends ma douche, m'habille de mon uniforme et descend dans la cuisine pour prendre mon p'tit dèj'.  
Je récupère mon sac dans ma chambre et le pose dans l'entrée pour préparer mon départ au lycée.  
Jusque là, normal.

-Yuzu, Karin, je vais y allez !

-D'accord, bonne journée Nii-chan ! Répondent-elles en cœur.

-Iiiiiichigoooo ! Pourquoi à moi tu me dit pas au r...

Je claqua la porte sans attendre la fin de sa phrase connaissant l'habituelle suite. Il m'aurait sauté dessus mais je l'aurais une nouvelle fois esquiver et "déçu" par mon comportement il serait allé pleurer sur le poster géant de ma mère décéder pour y déblatérer tout un tas de connerie sur le fait que l'on grandit trop vite.

Il pleuvait des cordes et j'avais dus courir pour éviter de ne trop être mouillé mais c'était peine perdue et arrivé au lycée j'étais trempé.  
Pour ne pas amélioré le tout, encore un groupe de brute c'est attaqué à moi, Orihime m'a forcé à goûter à son bento et le dernier prof nous avait retenu 15min de plus. Il était 16h50 au moment où je dit au revoir à mes amis et partit en direction de la maison.

Ce jour là, j'avais pris un chemin différent de celui habituelle, pour perdre un peu de temps avant d'avoir à subir l'hyper activité de mon père, et alors que je m'était engagé dans une ruelle sombre j'avais aperçue une ombre passé à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Je n'eût pas le temps de voir son visage mais il portait une capuche, oui "il" car c'était clairement un homme et puis, une autre chose m'avais interpellé, son odeur, elle était puissante et... agréable mais cela n'avais durée qu'un millième de seconde et je ne sortais de mes pensées que quelques minutes plus tard.

Je suis rentré chez moi après ma rencontre quelque peu... rapide et je me reposais à présent sur mon lit, je me sentais perturber, quelque chose me tracassais mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus...Il était ensuite l'heure de manger, j'étais alors descendu dans le salon devant la télévision et avais regardé les infos pendant que je mangeais.

_"Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un fugitif c'est échappé de prison du nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il est possible qu'il soit armé, il mesure 1m86, yeux et cheveux bleus et a un tatouage représentant un "6" noir dans le bas du dos à droite. Nous appelons la population à être prudente dans la ville de Karakura et ses alentours."_

Sur le moment je n'ai pas vraiment tilté mais je me souviens que mes sœurs paraissait inquiète bien que l'une des deux ne le montrais pas, malgré tous cela j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et de sortir faire un tour.

Une fois dehors je m'était dirigé vers un parc mais arriver une personne se trouvais à la place que j'empruntai habituellement, il faisait très sombre et les arbres qui bougeaient au gré des rafales de vent créait des formes pour le moins lugubres.  
Le ciel était dégagé bien que quelques nuages persistaient mais l'on pouvait apercevoir la lune, elle émettait une lumière douce et légère qui me mettait à l'aise, elle me décida à approcher, après tous ce n'est qu'un inconnu louche avec une capuche, habiller de noir et dans un parc désert ! Pensais-je avec ironie.  
Je m'approche de lui et quelque chose me marque, c'était l'odeur, pas n'importe laquelle...Son odeur!

C'est à se moment là qu'il a tourné la tête vers moi et me remarqua, il se mit à me fixer et j'en fit de même, on ce jaugea mutuellement. Il avait les yeux bleus électriques, j'eus littéralement l'impression que son regard me transperçait, je distinguais quelques mèches bleues flotter devant son visage et... Des mèches bleues ?!  
Il se lève et partit dans la direction opposée à la mienne, mes jambes étaient paralysées je venais de réaliser que je me trouvais sûrement devant l'homme dont parlais les infos quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pourquoi fallait t-il toujours que "comme par hasard" je tombe sur les types les plus cinglés d'la ville ! Heureusement celui la ne c'est pas mis en tête de me défoncer en voyant la couleur de mes cheveux... A moins qu'il ne l'ai tout simplement pas vu dans la pénombre, ce qui fait (vraiment) bien mon affaire !

Mon corps se mit enfin à réagir, je me sentais tout à coup épuisé et j'avais des sueurs froides, je me suis donc résolu à rentré à la maison où je pris une bonne douche avant d'aller me coucher. Ce soir là ma nuit avait été très agitée.

* * *

Le lendemain c'était le weekend, j'avais donc fait une grasse matinée.  
Il était 12 h environ quand je décidais enfin d'émerger de mon lit, il faisait chaud et bien que mon estomac criait famine je décidais d'aller prendre une douche froide de quoi me rafraîchir.  
J'avais ensuite mangé et Renji, mon meilleur ami, m'appela sur mon portable pour me demander de sortir avec lui à la salle d'arcade du centre ville.  
Il adore ce genre de jeux et vu mon état je me dit que cela ne pouvais que me faire du bien de l'accompagner, je m'était alors empressé de le rejoindre.  
Il m'avais également prévenu qu'il y aurait une connaissance à lui qu'il avait rencontré la veille mais arrivé sur place Renji était seul.

-Bah il est où ton pote ?

-Raaaah... Cherche pas, il c'est éclipsé quand j'ai commencé un jeu d'courses...

-Ok.

Je ne me suis pas attardé sur la question.  
Nous avons du joué au moins deux ou trois heures et nos yeux commençaient à fatiguer.  
Par la suite on était allé au parc et sur le chemin nous avons parlé de ce qui m'était arrivé la nuit dernière quand il c'était arrêté brusquement de marcher au moment où je décrivais l'homme que j'avais aperçu. Renji murmurait des "C'est quand même pas lui... Non..." je l'avais donc questionné.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-L'homme aux cheveux bleus dont tu parle il portait un pull noir à capuche ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Et bien, tu sais le gars que j't'ai dit qu'j'ai rencontré hier... Je crois que c'est lui.

-De quoi ?!

-Pourtant il avait l'air normal mais c'est vrai que quand j'y r'pense il essayait souvent de caché son visage en baissant la tête...

J'étais consterné, choqué, bouche bée -et tout ce qui va avec- de son manque de renseignement !

-MAIS TU R'GARDE JAMAIS LES INFOS ?!

-J'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt ! ET PIS T'ES PAS OBLIGER D'ME CRIE DESSUS AUSSI !

Cette fois si je me sentais réellement fatiguer, j'ai soupiré.

-Bon... Je vais reprendre en faisant simple pour ton cerveau de demeurer, ce type aux cheveux bleus est recherché par les flics, il s'est échappé de prison et vu sa tête c'est pas pour racket qu'il est allé au trou si tu vois c'que j'veux dire !

-WAÏ ! C'est chaud...

Il avait presque l'air fasciné et complètement inconscient du danger. J'ai donc insisté pour connaître le fond de sa pensée...

-Tu pourrais me mettre au parfum, j'peux pas deviner ce qui te passe par la tête...

-Euh... J'me disais juste qu'il était plutôt canon de s'que j'ai vu et puis s'il sort de prison ce doit être un vrai "bad boy", tout à fait mon style !

-Renji... Non rien...

-C'est bon Ichi, tu devrais être habitué que j'parle de ça maintenant. Et puis c'est toi qu'a demandé ce que je pensais !

-Mmh... N'empêche ça me met quand même mal à l'aise... A par ça il t'a dit quoi ?

-Il était pas bavard... Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'une voiture pour aller voir un ami qui pourrait l'aidé à régler son problème puis on a parlé de 2 ou 3 autre truc perso. Mais dit moi,t'as pas flashé sur lu...

-NON MAIS SA VA PAS !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux savoir de quoi on a parlé ? A c'que j'sache ça te servira à rien de savoir ça. A par essayé de le r'trouver ou un truc du genre j'veut dire.

-D'un, je ne suis PAS gay, de deux, j'en ai rien à faire de c'qu'il fait et de trois, euh... Et puis merde hein !

-Ha ha ha ha ha ! Sauf que là tu rougis et sa prouve pas vraiment c'que tu... Eh mais attends, JE RÊVE OU T'AS DIT QUE J'AVAIS UN CERVEAU DE DEMEURER !

-C'est maintenant que tu le remarque...

C'était de plus en plus consternant.

Je me suis ensuite tu, de toute façon il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire autrement et je n'avais malheureusement aucune envie de répondre surtout après la "quelque peu" humiliante réflexion qu'il m'avait faîte ainsi que les heures de jeux qui m'avais déjà pompé la quasi-totalité de mon énergie...  
Nous étions arrivé au parc et nous avions continué à parler de tout et de rien sur un banc quelconque jusqu'à ce qu'il fût l'heure de nous séparer.

-A plus Ichi, au fait tant que j'y pense ce type, il m'a parlé d'un bar... Le "Las Noches" je crois. Si jamais tu veux faire t'a p'tite enquête tu devrais commencer par là mais j'dois t'avouer que même si j'suis abonné au bar de la ville je vois pas du tout où il se trouve...

-Dit pas n'importe quoi je n'irai pas ! En plus je suis mineur alors contrairement à toi je joue pas le hors la loi et ne bois pas d'alcool !

-Ouais ouais...

-A plus !

Je m'était retourné brusquement dans la ferme intention de coupé court à notre discussion mais c'était sans compté sur le caractère... Comment dire... Persistant ? De Renji.

-Ichigo fait quand même gaffe pasque si c'est un coin que j'connais pas il est sûrement mal famé et t'est plutôt du genre à t'attirer des ennuis facilement !

-Mais puisque je te dit que je n'irai PAS !

J'étais de plus en plus irriter heureusement il m'avais lâché et nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté.  
Le ciel commençait sérieusement à s'assombrir et l'amas de nuages qui se rapprochait dangereusement ne me disais rien qui vaille, pour clore le tableau c'était une nuit de nouvelle lune donc très peu de lumière arrivait à percer jusqu'à mes pupilles.  
Malgré cela je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repensé à ce Grimmjow ainsi qu'à ce dont nous avions parlé avec mon ami.

Le trajet passa rapidement et j'étais chez moi avant même de m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Voilaaaa ! 1er chapitre posté ! Laissez une p'tite review ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit. XD

Tsukii-Chii


End file.
